jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Śmiercionośniczka/Urodziłam się smoczycą...
Witujcie ^^ :) ! Gorąco zapraszam was na mój blog o nazwie urodziłam się smoczycą. Z całego serca życzę wam miłego czytanka (rzyg) . dedykuje to Taloned Polish... Na imie mi Erlia Matka znalazła mnie w starej wysuszonej jaskini. Moja biologiczna mama złożyła jaja i... zostawiła mnie. Nigdy jej tego nie wybaczę. Nigdy. Nobo przecierz nawet jeśli ona... by nie mogła mnie wychować mogła oddać mnie do ludzi albo... do mojego ojca. Tak właściwie to ja z mojego jako takiego dzieciństwa mało co pamiętam... tylko, że miałam inne ubarwienie niż teraz. Tak to dziwne. Nawet bardzo... . Moja mama powiedziała do mnie : - Na imię dam ci Erlia. Dorastaj i żyj tak jak twa dusza zapragnie. pamiętam, że nie rozumiałam tego co ona do mnie w tedy powiedziała. Ale teraz już wiem. Moja matka nauczyła mnie dużo. Nauczyła mnie jak łowić ryby, latać... nie chwileczkę... latać to ja umiałm od początku... dziwne. Kochałam życie. Było dla mnie beztroskie. No właśnie - było. Ale o tym powiem później. Co tam jeszcze.... aha! Jako mała smoczyca byłam prawdziwą śmiercionośnym, zadziornym smokiem. Pamiętam, że jak nikt radziłam sobie z pokonywaniem przeciwników. Potem ich zjadałam. Tak. Nasza rasa to zawzięci kanibale. Niewiem czy to dobrze czy źle. I... niechce mi się wiedzieć. Takiego "brutalnego" - jak to powiedział mi jeden ze smoków (dupek -.-) podejścia nauczyła mnie moja mama (ta nie biologiczna. Cały czas mówimy o niej). Zawsze powtarzała mi, że nikomu nie wolno ufać. Bo nigdy nie wiemy co kryje się za tą grubą łuskowaną obślizgłą skurą. To przykre no ale to prawda. Z resztą przekonałam się tego na własnej skurze. No ale skoro ona mi tak powtarzała najwyraźniej musiała sama mieć taką sytuacje gdzie posuneła się lekkomyślnie i zaufała nie właściwemu smokowi. No i tak było. Moja kochana matka, która mnie samotnie wychowywała i narażając życie zdobywała dla mnie niezbędne żeczy np. choćby jedzenie... zmarła 15 lat temu. No i prosze! Rać se sama! Życie dawało mi w kość... ale nauczyłam się nie być egoistką tylko wredną smoczycą, której powinni się wszyscy bać. Chciałam się wyżywać na innych smokach za moje nieszczęście. Postępywałam źle... no ale... to był trudny okres w moim smoczym, zasranym życiu. kim ja właściwie jestem? No właśnie kim ja właściwie jestem?? Ale dosłownie?... nie wiedziałam tego do czasu... Rok temu ogłoszono moją rase. Kiedy moja rasa się wykluwa mamy różne odcienie. Najpopularniejsze to fioletowo-granatowe ombre jednak ja miałam pomarańczowo-czerwono-żółte ubarwienie. No ale jeszcze inne smoki to mogą mieć wszystkie kolory tęczy... ale to jest bardzo żadkie zjawisko. Jako dorosłe samice mam gdzieś ok. 100 metrów. Jednak po samym wykluciu mamy zaledwie metr ( w przypadku samców i samic). A dorosłe samce mają gdzieś mniej więce tyle samo co dorosłe samice. Wracając do ubarwienia : teraz kolor moich - suhych łusek jest niebiesko-czarno-pomarańczowo-biały. niezbyt ładny prawda? Ech.. trudno się mówi. Żywimy się przeważnie naszym gatunkiem no i rybami. Mamy baaaaardzo ostre zęby! jedny lekkim ugryzieniem możemy prawie odgryść człowiekowi rękę no ale tego to my raczej nie robimy. No chyba, że któreś z nas ma Smokofizne. To taka nasza wścieklizna ale u smoków. No ale to raczej ma tylko nasz gatunek. Taaa... kolejna dziwna żecz.Z trudem radzimy sobie z emocjami : za równo jak i z pozytywnymi i negatywnymi. A nasza rasa nosi nazwę : interesting reptilia. DZIĘKI TO NARAZIE TYLE ALE SPOKOJNIE - C.D.N! KOMENTUJCIE CZY WAM SIĘ PODOBA! :) MOTYWACJA ZAWSZE MILE WYDZIANA ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach